Walking Encyclopedia
Walking Encyclopedia is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in the Argentum Bazaar in the Argentum Trade Guild, right next to the Reedirait Bookstore. It must be viewed to unlock Adenine's Lv 3 Harness the Wind. Dialogue Adenine :"This is the place!" Pelala :"Hello, friend! What you looking for today?" Adenine :"Well, I hear you might have got your hands on some ancient tomes or history books recently..." Pelala :"Friends must have good sources!" :"We obtain very rare books recently. Many books you find nowhere else." Adenine :"Oh, don't say that. You'll start getting me excited!" Pelala :"Please take time and look around. Pelala think you be satisfied!" Adenine :"You couldn't stop me if you tried. Now, let's see what we have here..." :"Wow, it's not just books. You've even got stone tablets and scrolls!" :"Oh, what's this?! A history of Ardainian architecture!" :"I've never seen anything quite like this before. It sets my curiosity tingling!" Rododo :"Hello, Pelala. You obtain book I ask for, me hopes?" Pelala :"Always of pleasure to be at service of friend!" :"Book you asked for should be arrived recently. Pelala see..." :"Ah, there you see! Girl over there holding book right now." Adenine :"What's this now?" Rododo :"Awfully sorry to bother friend." :"That book there is book I looking for. Hand over now, please." Adenine :"Hmm? Sorry, but I'm quite interested in this one myself." Rododo :"Sorry, but me request this book specially before you." :"Now give book here." Adenine :"I don't think so. I picked it up before you did!" Rododo :"Friend is big dumdum. That book belong to me!" Adenine :"Excuse me? Who are you calling a dumdum?" :"Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" Rododo :"Me have no clue who you are. Not care either." :"Now hurry up and hand book over!" Adenine :"You really don't know how to ask for a favor, do you? All right, I'll tell you what. I'll give you your precious book." Rododo :"As well you should! See, it not so hard to be-" Adenine :"However! That's only if you manage to beat me in a test of knowledge!" Rododo :"Very foolish girl... But so be it! I not back down from challenge!" Adenine :"Good! Then we'll need a subject category." Rododo :"Must get fair impartial opinion. Let us ask Driver over there to choose!" Option 1 (Adenine Trust +1000) Adenine's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What about the history of Argentum?" |-|Nia= : :"The history of Argentum, of course." |-|Morag= : :"The history of Argentum, perhaps?" |-|Zeke= : :"The history of Argentum, I reckon." Adenine :"Ah yes, a wonderful idea! Then shall we begin?" :"It is said that Argentum was originally founded by a Nopon merchant, yes?" Rododo :"Even littlepon know that. Was not just merchant, either. Was Driver." Adenine :"Indeed. So, this Nopon Driver..." :"Are you aware of how he used his Blade not as a tool of war, but as a trade associate?" Rododo :"Wartime was very chaotic time. Argentum founder used Blade's power to great effect..." :"He go to crisis areas affected by strife or disaster, and form trading links where none exist. Very profitable." :"And that not all. Argentum founder..." Adenine :"...is said to be descended from none other than Captain Nopopon." Rododo :"Captain Nopopon was legendary sailor who conquer all of Cloud Sea." :"Also said to have founded what later become Nopon Trade Guild." Adenine :"Considering the feats of his ancestor..." :"It is perhaps no wonder that this Nopon Driver went on to found the Argentum Trade Guild." Option 2 (Adenine Trust +1000) Adenine's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What about the history of Uraya?" |-|Nia= : :"The history of Uraya, of course." |-|Morag= : :"The history of Uraya, perhaps?" |-|Zeke= : :"The history of Uraya, I reckon." Rododo :"Very good. Then we begin!" Adenine :"The modern nation of Uraya..." :"...is governed by six great noble lines, foremost among them the Duchy of Selosia." Rododo :"But long time ago, was governed by not six noble houses but nine!" :"Among those nine was Duchy of Envia, which hold power near equal to that of Selosia." Adenine :"But the leader of Envia, a man named Hannes, died suddenly in mysterious circumstances..." Rododo :"So eldest son Giani take over Duchy, but he too soon die of illness." Adenine :"Next in line was Giani's younger brother Philip, but he too died of illness before his twentieth birthday." Rododo :"Thus, Duchy of Envia fall from power..." :"And Duchy of Selosia unite other noble houses, claiming title of King of Uraya." Adenine :"Many mysteries yet remain surrounding the deaths of the Envian heirs..." Rododo :"Many still suspect foul play from other noble lines, yes." Adenine :"But the tale does not end there." Rododo :"Indeed! Prior to sudden death, Hannes, original leader of Envia, secretly had child with Gormotti woman." Adenine :"And it is often claimed that their descendants live on to this day, somewhere in Gormott." :"If this theory were to be proven..." Rododo :"Could threaten very existence of current Urayan royal line!" Conclusion Adenine :"I must say, I'm impressed. Your knowledge extends much further than I gave you credit for!" Rododo :"Such flattering. I just as impressed with your knowledge!" :"Not many people out there who able to keep up with my history discussions." Adenine :"Shall we consider this a draw?" Rododo :"Certainly, certainly. Could not possibly decide winner after such fine showing." Pelala :"Sooooo... Who will be buying book then?" Rododo :"I let friend have book." Adenine :"Huh? Rododo :"To be read by such fine intellectual... What more could this book ask for." Adenine :"Thank you! I'll take good care of it." Rododo :"And if we have oppurtunity, would like to have heated discussion again!" Adenine :"As would I. I'll try to expand my knowledge even further by the next time we meet!" :"Well, then... it looks like I'll be buying this." Pelala :"Thanks very much! Book cost 70,000G." Adenine :"Wow, that's surprisingly affordable..." :"Oh, shoot." :"I'm clean out of cash." Category:Argentum Trade Guild Heart-to-Hearts Category:Adenine Heart-to-Hearts